


Kyraro x Healthcleaf

by SenjuSenju



Category: sowrd aret oanlene
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, beutafik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenjuSenju/pseuds/SenjuSenju
Summary: Sexy ;)





	Kyraro x Healthcleaf

Kiritao bit his foot softly it was so delicious

he did not no wat to think of its flavor it taste so like nachos and it was amazing

 

suddenly healthcleaf began to move his toes like propellers shooting dead skin everywhere like a machine gun

kirato rolled around in the skin

ur skin isn't beutifal healthy

thx

healthcleaf ripped off kitors shitt and eated it before he began to suck on kiratos nostril 

kiriah moaned in plesaure 

healthcleaf more pls

no kiratorah I hate u

:( no healthcleaf I need u

no u dont karitao 

yes

no

yes

no

Yes pls fuck me healthcleaf 

no kiriahaoah we are going to dye


End file.
